


Bonds through Time

by Celeste_Sinclair



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, Creature Tsuna, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair
Summary: 10 years after Tsuna becomes the Vongola Decimo a mafia war is started. This war wipes out all Famiglias, only Tsuna and Enma are left standing. The Vongola and Shimon Primos send the two survivors to an alternate universe to save those they lost.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, so please be kind.  
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

 

#  **Chapter 1**

They were the only two left. The leaders of one side of the mafia war. Their Famiglias’ bodies laid where they had fallen after  **raging** amongst their enemies. Many foes fell before each set of Elements. They would never rise again. 

Their bonds, which once connected each leader and subordinate to one another and had been full of life, were now still, like the bodies the bonds were connected to. Only one bond was still active, and, though it was not much, it did ground the two survivors. It stopped them from going into Dischord now that their families, elements, their groundings in this hectic world, were gone. 

“If only I had used all my flames! None of this would have happened. Enma, they all would have been alive if not for me!” Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo wailed, breaking the mourning silence. You see, as long as a person has some good in them Tsuna can pull them into his ‘orbit’, even if they are a Sky, as they had found out with the Varia. 

Enma, the Shimon Decimo, slapped the back of Tsuna’s head, getting his attention and stopping his spiral into self pity. “You and I both know they would not want you to get close to those bastards. Besides, I don’t think they even had a small flame of good in them. Your Guardians would not care that it might have stopped the war and their deaths. They would not want you to deal with these people considering what they have done. Not to mention they would most likely have betrayed you the first chance they got.” Enma informed him, wrapping his arms around the other Decimo, knowing that he was the only thing keeping the other from going insane and taking the rest of the world down with him. 

As both men calmed down a bright light surrounded them, causing them to close their eyes when it got too bright. When they opened their eyes they were in a white space, and sitting across from them were their ancestors, Giotto di Vongola and Cozart di Shimon. Both Vongola and Shimon Primos had a soft look on their faces as they saw their descendants and successors. 

“We have decided to give you both another chance at life.” Giotto said. 

“You will be sent to a world parallel to our own.” Cozart finished. 

“What about our Guardians?” Tsuna asked with teary eyes. 

“Your Guardians will get their memories back if they are around you for a time or are in a life threatening situation. It is the same with all whom your Sky has connected with.” Giotto explained gently, he smiled at the thankful look both young men shot him. 

“Since this is a parallel world somethings might be different.” warned Cozart, already knowing the two Decimo’s would not care. 

“If we get to see our loved ones again it will be worth it.” explained Enma with Tsuna’s agreement, gaining smiles from both Primos. 

“Now, we are running out of time so we are going to hurry and send you off. Stay safe our descendents and when you’re consciousnesses integrates and awakens, good luck in your new life. Goodbye, our precious successors. Stay safe.” Cozart and Giotto ordered the two young men. 

Giotto though did give Tsuna one last word of advice before both men were sent to their new world, “Tsuna, you are an All Encompassing Sky just like I was, do not limit yourself, your flames are sentient, let them guide you to whom you will bond.” 

“One more thing, you two, in this world you might not be fully human,” Giotto explained with a sunny smile ignoring how both young men started shouting profanities at him as they disappeared in a flash. 

What the two survivors did not know was that the Tsuna of the world Giotto and Corzato had sent them to was stillborn and thus instead of the two souls slowly integrating together it was just Tsuna. Though Tsuna would not fully wake until he was 5.

Enma and Tsuna were separated as they were waiting to be reincarnated. Fortunately the bond between the two was still intact so they could feel one another. They wrapped their flames around their bonds to one another for comfort and the promise they were not alone. 

Before the seemingly unending darkness and pain overcame them they sent reassurance down the link to one another knowing they would not see each other for many years.


	2. Waking up in a new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to update on Mondays so be patient please.
> 
> No Flames as I will just use them to make smores.

#  **Chapter 2**

Nana Wakana was a Kitsune and all Kitsune had mates. Thus when an Gaijin decided she was going to be his wife and made her marry him and bear his children she despaired. 

She swore that she would not allow him to force himself on her after she had these children of his nor would she claim his children as hers. She would later claim the older twin as hers. The Kitsune inside her growled at the younger twin and purred around the older and it was unwise to ignore her kitsune. 

Even though she hated Iemitsu for forcing himself on her, she would also be forever thankful for he gave her Tsuna, her greatest treasure and her only kit.

* * *

 

Tsuna woke with a scream as the memories of his other life finally, fully integrated themselves into his new body. He could still feel the bond between him and Enma, though they were in new bodies. From what he could feel, the bond was still healthy and strong.

When  Nana flew into the room after hearing him scream, Tsuna calmed her down and convinced her he was alright and that it was just a nightmare. After she left, he withdrew into his mind, something Mukuro had taught him and the rest of his Elements.

Once Tsuna had sorted all of his other life’s memories into their places, he started looking through the last five years of this body’s memories. 

What he saw was awful. Yoko, his twin, was abusive. Even though they were only five Yoko was always pushing and hitting Tsuna whenever Nana was not looking at the two children. This abuse from his younger brother had lowered the other Tsuna’s confidence to an all-time low. Yoko had even turned most of the preschool class against him even though he was only five. 

After looking over the five years worth of memories, Tsuna finally decided to continue acting how he had before he remembered his other life. When he was done planning out how to act, Tsuna drifted off to sleep once more, knowing he would have a hard day tomorrow. After all, he would be seeing his friends, his  _ Elements _ , for the first time since they died and he remembered.

When Tsuna next woke, it was 7:00 am. and preschool would start at 8:00 am. Nana would walk them there and pick them up as well. Yoko would not get up until around 7:40 while Tsuna normally got up at 7:00 to help Nana cook. 

Tsuna slowly put on his usual outfit and walked downstairs to help cook. When he got down to the kitchen he found Nana sitting at the table with two cups of tea laid out. 

“Sit Tsu-kun, we have much to talk about.” she murmured. Tsuna nodded and sat as Nana poured the tea and handed one of the cups to the small five year old.

“I have always known that you were mine and not your father’s, like Yoko is. That is why I am telling you the Wakana family secret. You see, all in the Wakana family are not human. We are Kitsune, and so are you Tsu-kun. Your brother will not be for reasons I will not disclose at this time.” Nana smiled at Tsuna who smiled back with shock in his eyes.

“Kitsune mature quickly which is also part of the reason I am telling you at the young age of five. As Kitsune gain their first bond, so they too gain access to their Kitsune form. Imagine a veil falling from in front of your features. You naturally put a glamor over your otherworldly features.” Nana instructed Tsuna, smiling as he did as she asked.

Tsuna closed his eyes and imagined a veil falling away from his body and started when he felt small weights settle on the top of his head and on his tailbone. Whe Nana gave him a mirror he gasped at his reflection. 

Tsuna’s chocolate-brown hair had gained amber streaks and fox ears. His cinnamon eyes  had become a startling, but mesmerizing, sunset orange. On his backside was a beautiful fox tail, tinted the color of the Flames of the only bond he kept with him when he transfered bodies. The tint was the color of Enma’s Earth Flames.

After Tsuna was done inspecting his new looks, ignoring how they made him look like a girl, Nana instructed him how to put the veil back over his newest features. Both then got to work in the kitchen, Tsuna unknowingly putting small amounts of  his strong, pure Sky flame into the food he made.

When Yoko came in Tsuna shied away from him as normal and when it was time to go he quickly grabbed his backpack and lunch and walked with Nana and Yoko to the school gates.

When they came within distance of the school gates Tsuna had to stifle the urge to run over and cuddle the child version of Kyoya, his Cloud guardian, as he would most likely hate that and try to kill Tsuna. After the urge passed, he felt the overwhelming need to cry, after all, he had seen Kyoya die right in front of him.

Tsuna was yanked out of his spirling thoughts when Nana tugged on his arm and he hurried to catch up with her and Yoko. He knew that he would react the same way to all of his Elements and he was proven right. When he saw Takashi and Ryohei he had to stifle the urge to cry his heart out.

Tsuna ignored the bullying from his classmates and brother and focused on getting through the rest of the day. When Nana finally came to pick him and Yoko up from preschool, Tsuna was emotionally exhausted. After dinner and a bath he was allowed to go to bed. 

When Tsuna closed his eyes he did not expect to open them so soon after he closed them. Though once Tsuna saw who was in front of him and the state the two were in he rushed over to hug the boy and girl. 

The only way Mukuro and Chrome would or could pull him into his dreamscape was if they had their memories back as Tsuna did.

“Mukuro, Chrome!” Tsuna cried as he clinged to the two Mists. “I missed you so much. Please, don’t leave me again.” 

Mukuro gently lowered his and Chrome’s Sky to the ground, sighing in bliss as he felt Tsuna’s Sky Flames reach out to his and Chrome’s entwined Mist. Their Mist reach back, the two flames twinning round one another. He sighed in bliss as he felt their missing bond to their Sky settle once again. “Kufufufufu, I missed you as well Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro gently murmured, ignoring the way it made his eyes soften.

“We will never let you go again, Bossu.” Chrome promised as she and Mukuro comforted their Sky for the rest of the night. When morning came they did not want to let  _ their _ Sky go back to the land of the waking. Back to the world that would hurt him.


	3. Finding the Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter. Sorry it is so late.  
>  Remember, no flames please.

#  **Chapter 3**

It was about an hour before he was to wake that Tsuna remembered that he had to tell his two Mists just how this world is different then their last.

He reluctantly backed away from the comforting arms of his Mists and started explaining all the differences in this world. “Mukuro, Chrome, I have to tell you how this world is different than our old one. First off I have a younger abusive twin.” at this admittance Tsuna had to practically tackle both Mists to keep them from trying to kill his twin

“The second big thing is probably the biggest difference.” Tsuna started as he focused on letting the veil over his features fall, ignoring the gasps from his Elements as they saw his new appendages. 

“As you can see, not everyone in this world is human. I personally know that I am not human but my brother is.” Tsuna murmured, pointing at his ears and tails. Tsuna now had one more tail tinted a mix between dark and silver indigo for his restored bonds with Mukuro and Chrome.

Once the two Mists had recovered from the shock of seeing their Sky with fox ears and tails, Mukuro pulled Tsuna into his lap and started rubbing his ears while Chrome started petting his tails. Mukuro smirked when the Sky melted into a happy, purring goo in his lap from all the attention on his sensitive animal features.

Though when Tsuna started vanishing, both Mists panicked as this was the sign their Sky was waking up. Only the promise Tsuna made when he smiled at them let him actually go from the possessive grasp of the only Elements he currently had.

* * *

 

When Tsuna woke the next day it was 7:00 so he put on his clothes and walked downstairs, intent on helping Nana with the food. Though when he got to the kitchen and saw Nana smiling at him he got a weird feeling. Thus when Nana told Tsuna  _ he _ was going to make breakfast and lunch by himself Tsuna was rightfully anxious. 

Little did Tsuna know that his food was to die for because of the Sky Flames he added to all he had cooked. When his bento was stolen by bullies during school, he was just disappointed at not being able to eat lunch that day. Later that day Hibari beat said bullies nearly to death for disturbing the peace, taking the bento he found by them as  compensation for not actually killing them. 

When Hibari actually tried the bento it brought back familiar feelings and though he did not know why he felt compelled to find who made the bento. Thus he went to the bullies and got the name from them, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The next day during lunch Hibari looked all the normal places herbivores would congregate and yet did not find the small, fluffy animal. It wasn't until he looked on the roof that he found his prey. He expected the small animal to cower away from his and thus when Tsuna practically ignored him, Hibari was surprised.

“Little animal, I want you to make me lunch from now on.” he demanded of the smaller boy sitting before him. Tsuna just nodded and as the bell rang, got up and walked back to his classroom.

Over the next weeks Tsuna brought Hibari lunch everyday yet never actually talked to larger boy. Tsuna was worried when Hibari was gone for 2 days and started acting slightly differently. Thinking it might be his fault somehow Tsuna started avoiding the Skylark.

Kyoya was annoyed. Tsuna was for some reason avoiding him but Kyoya had a plan and would thus catch the elusive fox kit his omnivore had turned into. Though Kyoya did not know just how accurate that description was. 

Kyoya finally found his Sky in the same place as he had first found him before he  _ remembered _ . When he realized Tsuna had not yet felt his presence Kyoya got ready to pounce. As Tsuna turned away from his hiding place, Kyoya pounced on his small Sky and purred as their Flames connected into bonds of Harmony once again. 

Tsuna was shocked when someone pounced on him and almost choked when he felt a familiar Cloud flame bond with his Sky. Tsuna turned around and hugged Kyoya with all his might.

Kyoya ignored it as his little Sky hugged him. Though he did notice that Tsuna had the bonds with Mukuro and Chrome connected as well. All the better to keep their Sky sane and stable.

“Little omnivore what happened. How are we alive and in a different world” Kyoya demanded from the small Sky curled in his lap.

“After you all died, me and Enma were the only ones left. We were summoned by Giotto and Corzato who sent us to an alternate world along with any of those that connected to our Sky or Earth. Thus if any of the Arcobaleno or Varia actually get into any deadly situation they will get their memories back.” Tsuna murmured to his Cloud. 

“This is also the time that Iemitsu sealed me though now that I have a twin that will not happen. I will not let that happen to me again.” Tsuna declared with his eyes shining a sunset orange. “There is one other difference in this world other than my twin and no Kyoya you are not allowed to kill him. There is already a line. Anyway I am not human.” Tsuna stated as he let the veil over his features fall and his animal features to show. 

As soon as he heard the little animal talk about non-humans and let down his veil Kyoya smirked and started to pet the small foxes ears and 3 tails as he gained another tinted a rich purple. When Kyoya made sure his Sky’s new features were real, he let his own veil fall, showing beautiful raven black wings, tinted a rich purple and amber.

Tsuna gasped as he saw that Kyoya was not human like him. As he looked at Kyoya for permission to touch his wings and got it, Tsuna started grooming Kyoya’s beautiful wings. He smiled as Kyoya started to purr.

“I am what is known as a  karasu or raven.” Kyoya informed Tsuna after he had pulled his hands away from Kyoya’s wings. Kyoya flared his wings to show their full wingspan.

“I wonder if I will be able to make wings out of my Flames?” Tsuna wondered as he pulled his pure Flames to his hands and started playing with them.

‘He kind of looks like a kitten when he plays with his Flames like that’ Kyoya thought to himself snickering quietly. Though when he remembered what his father had done to him in his past life and what his brother had done to him in this life Kyoya started growling. 

When Tsuna got snippets of what Kyoya was thinking he quickly tried to calm the irritated, furious Cloud down. Though he did not like his brother or father, he did not want them to die right now. 

As Tsuna finally got Kyoya to calm down the bell signaling lunch is over rung. Tsuna promised to meet with the elements that knew in his mindscape that night, dreading it as it would most likely end in a fight. 

Tsuna sighed as he walked back to his classroom, already dreading but still looking forward to the night to come.


	4. Saving the Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ... I have no more chapters currently written but I will start posting one of my KHR crossovers. I hope you don't mind, though I will still update Bonds through Time when my Muse cooperates.   
> No flames please, Xanxas will use them to power his X-guns.

#  **Chapter 4**

**_it's been about two years_ **

Tsuna looked on with blank eyes as Kyoya and Mukuro fought, again, destroying almost everything in the shared dreamscape. Chrome was sitting next to him, basking in the harmony he had wrapped her in. Eventually Tsuna got annoyed with the fighting of his Cloud and Mist.

“Kyoya, Mukuro, enough.” He murmured, though they could still hear him. “It is not long until I have to wake so do not spend this time playing.” 

At his words, all three stiffened for waking to them was a reminder of the abuse Tsuna, their Sky would have to go through not to mention the potential sealing of their Sky unless they could stop it.

“Tsunayoshi-kun, do you have to leave. We could just stay here forever. Besides it is not long until the others remember and arrive.” Mukuro purred as he Misted to his Sky’s side, not wanting for him to wake up and deal with Yoko and the rest of the horrible world that would put  _ his  _ Sky down.

“I have to go Mukuro. You know this. I will see you tomorrow night.” Tsuna murmured into Mukuro’s ear. “Kyoya, I will see you at school and Chrome, stay safe, yes?” Tsuna confirmed with his other two Elements as he started to fade, though not without one last warning. “Soon another will join us.” he warned though he did not know which of  _ his _ it would be.

As Tsuna woke in his comfortable bed he mourned that he could not spend more time with his Elements. After he was done wallowing Tsuna got up and dressed and went downstairs to help his mother with cooking and help controlling his volatile Kitsune powers. 

Tsuna made his and Kyoya’s bentos and said goodbye to his mother before he made his way to school. Though it was 7:30 he wanted to be out of the house before Yoko woke. Though Tsuna was lost in his thoughts he did not trip or run into anything even once.

When Tsuna arrived at the school, he made his way to the Disciplinary Committee’s room to give Kyoya his bento. As he opened the door, Tsuna avoided a tonfa and gracefully placed the bento on Kyoya’s desk before getting into a sparring stance. Kyoya won the spar though Tsuna did land quite a few hits on the Skylark. 

By the time the two were patched up, school was going to start. Tsuna hurried to his homeroom and sat down next to Yamamoto Takashi. From what his Intuition told Takashi would be one of the later ones to gain his memory but Tsuna did not want to be far from his Rain, even if he did not remember their time together. 

When Yoko strutted into the room Tsuna cowered away from the form of his younger twin. Though Tsuna was no longer actually afraid of Yoko he still decided to act as if he was. 

By the time school was over Tsuna had amassed quite a few new bruises and hurried to were Kyoya was so he would not get hurt by his brother or his little gang once again.

A few hours later Tsuna and Kyoya both sat on the room with their supernatural features out on display as they groomed one another. It was then that Tsuna felt the brush of familiar flames, Lambo’s flames! 

Tsuna jumped off the roof as he summoned his flames to make wings on instinct, not caring he almost died and scared the life out of one Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna followed the calling in his blood and Flames to were his youngest Element was. 

When Tsuna found himself in front of the woods he rushed to the meeting place  _ they _ all agreed to in an emergency.  What he found in the clearing enraged him and it was only the young, bleeding,  _ the dying _ form in front of him that stopped him from hunting down whoever did this to his Lightning and  **killing** them. No One hurt what was  _ his _ . 

Tsuna used Sun Flames to heal the life threatening wounds on the young Lambo first and sighed in bliss as their Flames reconnected and the blank space were Lambo should have been was filled. Lambo curled into him, falling into a more restful healing sleep as Tsuna’s flames worked as fast as they could to heal the rest of Lambo.

“Do not worry Otouto, no one will hurt you now.” he murmured into the smaller child’s ear.

When Kyoya caught up to Tsuna, he was holding a little child in his arms. At the little afro Kyoya realized that it was Lambo and to come to place he remembered. 

Kyoya smiled at his Little Animal as he felt a little of the dissent in his flames settle at the bond with the mini herbivore. Kyoya reprimanded Tsuna from jumping from the roof but help Lambo and led them toward his house. The Lighting cow could stay with him until he recovered. 

From what Tsuna and Kyoya could tell Lambo was only about three, older than in their last timeline but still very young. This made them even more furious for their baby Guardian as he was so young yet hurt so badly. 

Tsuna let the glamour on his features in his panic to get to Lambo, revealing another tail, tinted an emerald green. Tsuna hopped onto the branches and Kyoya flew to his house so they could get more medical help for the youngest of their pack.

By the time Tsuna and Kyoya were done making sure Lambo was fine and comfortable it was late at night. Tsuna just called home and said he was staying with one of his pack. Nana accepted his answer and told him that Iemitsu would be coming home within the next month. 

Tsuna settled down and fell asleep to worries about what would happen to him when his ‘father’ arrived back home. When he arrived in the dreamscape and saw Lambo there Tsuna hugged him half to death.

“I have some bad news.” Tsuna warned his Elements. “Iemitsu is coming home.” At the outcry from his Elements at this news he winced. “If the old man tries something I’ll call rape, kay?” Tsuna asked his Elements to make them calm down, not expecting them to actually agree with him.

“Kufufufufufufu, Tsunayoshi, that is the most perfect thing you could do my Sky.” Mukuro laughed. At the questioning looks from Tsuna Kyoya explained. “You look like a female herbivore (girl).” was his simple explanation. 

“I hate you all.” Tsuna deadpanned, ignoring how his Element’s just cuddled him in a big pile, with Lambo sitting on his lap. He had not noticed they had formed around him. 

When they asked him about the next to remember. He warned the rest that the next to remember would not be for quite a few more years. Though his Intuition did not tell him exactly when or who the next to remember would be.

With that they all curled into one another and into Tsuna and rested as they would need it to get them through the next years. After all, all Tsuna currently had was two Mists, a Cloud and a baby Lightning. He would need all the protection he could find.


	5. Calling RAPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! My Muse decided to give me another chapter so yeah.  
> No Flames Please, you never know what someone might do with them.

#  **Chapter 5**

By the time Tsuna woke the next morning it was around 7 and he was cuddled between Kyoya and Lambo. He smiled to himself and patted Lambo’s head then carefully squirmed his way out of the puppy pile and made his way to Kyoya’s kitchen. 

When Lambo and Kyoya woke it was to a delicious smell. As the two made their way to the kitchen they heard a clattering of pans and humming. Tsuna was dancing around Kyoya’s kitchen, humming to himself as he made breakfast for his present Elements.

“ _ He  _ will be arriving today. We did not think he would be here the day after he told Kaa-san. I will not be sealed again.” Tsuna declared in a low voice as he turned to Kyoya and Lambo. “Do not worry, I will be fine.” he murmured when he was the worried (though you could hardly tell with Kyoya) faces.

When they were done with breakfast Tsuna said goodbye to Kyoya and Lambo and made his way out of Kyoya’s mansion. His intuition told Tsuna that he would be okay but he was was still worried. After all his own  _ father _ had ruined his life. 

In the old timeline, thanks to the seal, he would never be able to fully harmonize with his guardians and the purity of his Flames was muted. When his Elements found out they were furious and tried to kill Iemitsu and Timoteo. Unfortunately their enemy got to the two first.

* * *

 

When Tsuna walked into his home, he could feel the rage of his mother. Her wayward  _ husband _ was coming home after all this time and she could tell that he did not come for her. Though she did not love nor like him it still hurt. He had married her and given her children yet she was just a prop for him to bring out whenever he wanted. 

“Kaa-san, should we not be making food for  _ tou-san _ right now?” Tsuna asked as he started prepping the ingredients. “Ah, you are right. Let’s get started shall we and no poison Tsu-kun.” Nana warned her son who just looked at her innocently as he hid a bottle behind his back. Nana just smiled indulgently at him. 

By the time Yoko came down from his room the two Kitsune were almost finished with half the food they would need for Iemitsu and his guest. “Yo-kun, go outside and play.” Nana commanded as she continued to work on the main meal for tonight. Yoko just ignored her and grabbed some food, running outside.

Three hours later they had finished all the food and were ready to pick up Iemitsu and his boss from the airport. As the three Sawadas got into the car, Nana and Tsuna shared a look. They both knew this week would be hell for the both of them. 

As soon as Iemitsu saw Nana, Tsuna and Yoko standing at the airport, a large smile broke out on his face. As he bounced over the the trio he shouted. “My Nana-chan, Tuna-fish, and Yo-kun.” Ignoring the flinch Nana and Tsuna gave when he hugged them. 

When he calmed down he introduced the old man behind him. “This is Timoteo. He is my boss.” “You can call me Nono.” Timoteo winked at the children. Yoko beamed at the old man and Tsuna his behind his mother. 

As Nana drove Iemitsu, Tsuna, and Yoko home Iemitsu filled the car with his babbling. Tsuna was situated farthest from the CEDEF leader and whenever he tried to touch Tsuna he avoided his father. Iemitsu just cooed about how cute his ‘Tuna-fish’ is.

When they got back to the Sawada home Tsuna barricaded himself in his room and only came down for dinner. Though after dinner Iemitsu pulled Tsuna and Yoko outside to play with his boss. Nana was not happy and it showed when she told him off. During this time both twins were alone with the old man. 

Timoteo could feel strong Sky Flames coming from Tsuna and he did not want a competitor for his own sons. He thus planned to seal the young child’s Flames, not caring what the consequences would be. Yoko on the other hand had weak Sky Flames and thus Nono decided to leave him alone, after all Yoko was Iemitsu’s favorite. 

Tsuna could feel the path Timoteo’s thoughts went and when the old man started to get close to him he started to get ready to scream. As Timoteo lit his finger with Sky Flames and got ready to seal Tsuna the brown haired boy let out a ear-shattering scream.

“ **HELP, THERE IS A PERVERT TRYING TO RAPE ME!** ” as Nana and Iemitsu came running out and the neighbors came running to the young child’s scream, Timoteo pulled his hand away as if he was burned thus avoiding the sealing of Tsuna.

When Nana saw Timoteo sitting in front of Tsuna, who was bawling his eyes out, with a guilty face and his hand still half outstretched, you could  _ feel  _ the fury coming from the young mother. “Iemitsu, You and your boss will exit this house immediately and not come back. Am I understood?” Nana asked with a scarily low voice, as she quickly walked over to Tsuna and conforted him, dismissing the neighbors. 

When Iemitsu saw his boss almost touching his son and his wife pissed off he knew he was done for. Thus when she demanded he go and never come back he immediately agreed and dragged his Boss away from his angry wife. He learned early on not to get in the way of his wife.

“Tsu-kun, I want you to go over to Kyo-kun’s until your father leaves, okay?” Nana asked in a calm voice as she stifled her giggles at the mischievous look in her son’s eyes. “O-okay, Kaa-san.” Tsuna wetly sniffled as he grabbed his phone and texted Kyoya to pick him up. 

Nana knew that Iemitsu would not leave this town without a fight and thus decided to send her precious friend to someone that would protect him no matter the danger and keep him away from his bastard of a father. 

Five minutes later Kyoya came and picked Tsuna up and brought him back to his mansion. There Lambo and Kyoya tried to pry the story out of Tsuna but he would not tell until they were in their mindscape. 

After Tsuna made dinner and they all ate, he washed Lambo and settled him into bed, promising to come to bed in a little bit. Tsuna then made his way back to the living room, were he and Kyoya started their daily ritual of grooming their supernatural features. The two then joined Lambo in bed.

When Tsuna opened his eyes in the shared mindscape, he found four sets of eyes staring at him. “Okay you four, I will tell you what happened this afternoon, happy?” Tsuna asked grouchily, laughing as all four nodded their heads. 

Tsuna then showed them the memory of what happened with Timoteo and that the calling rape actually worked. After his Elements were done laughing their asses off Tsuna told them the reason that he would be staying with Kyoya until Iemitsu and Timoteo left. 

When Tsuna was done explaining Mukuro and Chrome said they needed to show the rest of the group something. As they watched a veil came down from over the two and wolf ears and tails were revealed.

“What happened?” Tsuna worried as he checked over the two now revealed demons. “The experiments brought out latent demon blood in me and in Chrome through me.” Mukuro explained as he purred lowly at the feeling of his Sky’s hands pettins his ears. 

“Well I guess this is not the worst thing as we are all demons (Lambo is a bull demon) and thus will not be hurt as easily. Oh and my intuition warned me that the next one to awaken with be within the next year.” Tsuna warned in a low voice. 

The rest of the pack nodded and huddled around the Sky as what had almost happened actually sunk in. Their  _ Sky _ , the thing keeping them _ sane _ almost got sealed. Their bonds with him were almost cut off. Their home was almost  _ gone.  _

All of the five demons curled together, wanting as much warmth and comfort from one another after what almost happened. Before they knew it, they had all fallen asleep against one another. Mukuro and Hibari had not fought. Chrome had not cried. And Tsuna had not freaked out. They were content.


	6. Arcobaleno and Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is is so short guys. Thank you for all the love on my other fic and if you have not read yet you should check it out.  
> Remember no Flames.

#  **Chapter 6**

It was about two months later that  _ it _ happened. Tsuna had been sent out by Nana to buy some groceries. On his way to the store he passed by an old antique shop and stopped in his tracks. “Uncle Kawa’s shop.” Tsuna whispered to himself as he walked toward the old shop. “I wonder if he also remembers.”

When Tsuna opened the door, a small bell jingled and footsteps could be heard coming from the back of the store. “Tsuna-kun.” Kawahira murmured when he saw the small Sky. “Uncle Kawa!” Tsuna exclaimed when he saw the administer of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Neither of the two expected them to Harmonize when Tsuna hugged the last earthborn. 

As Kawahira was speechless in shock Tsuna just beamed at him. Once Kawahira got out of his shocked state he halfheartedly glared at his Sky ( **His Sky, he actually has a Sky after all this time)** and gapped when Tsuna transformed into his Kitsune form in front of him to check his newest tail. 

“Tsuna, you do know why you were drawn here yes?” Kawahira asked as he shook his head to get rid of the last of his shock. “Yep, I’m to be the next Sky Arcobaleno right?” Tsuna asked as his intuition told him that the Sky pacifier would not harm him. Tsuna told Kawahira what his intuition had told him when Kawahira was being reluctant about handing over the pacifier.

After the transfering was done Tsuna dragged Kawahira with him to pick up the groceries and go home with him. Though he had to restrain Kawahira from killing his brother when Yoko slapped him as soon as he entered the house. All his Elements seemed to be overprotective as he had to do the same with the others when they saw how his brother treated him

That night Tsuna dragged Kawahira into the shared Dreamscape and introduced him to Kyoya, Lambo, Mukuro, and Chrome. At first the others were weary around the Tri-Ni-Sette administer but after they all found an agreement about how Tsuna should be protected they got along swimmingly. Tsuna was not sure whether to be happy his Elements were not killing each other or that they actually got along.

* * *

It was a good few months later that his Intuition told him to get ready to fight within the next week. His more bloodthirsty Elements were happy about the fact they would be able to fight. Tsuna’s intuition would not tell him weather it was one of his original Elements that was coming to town or something else and it was making him twitchy.

It was during the weekend that his intuition led him toward the airport and he of course dragged his Elements with him. What Tsuna did not expect was Hayato to come barreling of the plane and right toward them. As the others got ready to beat Gokurda if he did not remember Tsuna waited, just as his intuition told him to.

“Tsuna, My Sky. It wasn’t a dream. It was all real.” Hayato sobbed when he reached the smaller child, hugging him with all he had. “Oh, um, people are chasing me by the way.” he mumbled when he had finished being enveloped in a hug by all of the present Elements, which he did not expect. Though when he saw Kawahira Tsuna quickly explained.

When some men came toward them after the other plane disembarked, all of the children (Kawahira had deaged himself to stay with his Sky, Nana approved) got ready to fight. When the men got to Tsuna’s group and asked them to hand over Hayato, trying to look threatening (and failing) and when that failed, trying to attack them, the children retaliated. 

When the Mafia thugs had been taken care of Tsuna dragged Hayato to his house and left Kyoya to take care of the bodies. When they had gotten to Tsuna’s house and informed Nana about what happened Tsuna dragged him up to his room. Yoko would be out with his friends at this time of day. As Hayato closed the door after he and Tsuna entered his room Tsuna undid his glamor. 

As Tsuna undid his glamor, showing his many tails and fox ears, Hayato gapped before undoing his own glamor, showing his own wolf ears and tail. Tsuna squealed and glomped the wolf demon and when Nana came up she just smiled that her Kit had gained another one of his Own. 

That night the puppy pile was bigger than usual as Hayato finally joined them. All of the Elements and Sky had their Yokai features revealed and their instincts were purring happily at being reunited with one of their Pack. They were now only missing their Rain and Sun. Oh how close they were to being all reunited.

Tsuna’s intuition told him that his Rain would be the next to remember and that it would be traumatic. He wasn’t sure whether to be excited or worried about what would happen to his Rain to make him remember. After all Hayato had almost died to remember and so had the rest of his Elements. He did not want that to happen to one of his gentler Elements or really any of his Elements. Though when one of his present Elements started to rub his ears, all the bad thought flew out of his head.


End file.
